TKWTS: Jack The Predator
Jack The Predator is the first episode of the main story of The Kid With The Sunglasses. The main plot involves Tetra meeting an exiled YouTuber named Jack. The episode follows another story about Link attempting to find his mask, which is not concluded by the end of the episode. Characters * Primary: Tetra, Hat Kid, Rosy, Deidre * Secondary: Link, Ido * Antagonist: Jack * Secondary Antagonists: Fierce Deity Link * Cameos: Medli, Ricefarmer, Mario, Luigi, Sun, Alex Videos *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAYetk-MF84&t=225s Plot SPOILERS During school, Rosy is teaching her class when she realizes that she has only three students. Disappointed, she walks over to the single empty desk and moans about it. While she is there, she catches ear of someone mucking about outside of the window. Rosy walks over to the window and looks around for the noise marker. Across the street, Rosy spied Tetra playing with her Nintendo Switch. Realizing that Tetra is able to fill up the empty desk in the classroom, she deploys Ido to bring her back. Ido demands Tetra to return to the school with him, to which she declines. Ido refuses to accept this as an answer. So using force, he tosses her into the classroom. This causes a large explosion as Tetra is thrown into Rosy. Medli, who is worried about the safety of the two, sends Blue out to see if they're okay. Blue agreed to scope out the place so Medli would stop giving him angry eyes. After about five seconds of looking around in the halls, Blue complains about nothing being wrong. He was right, after all, it was so empty in the halls that it was almost eerie. However, as if it quietly snuck right in front of Blue, there was now a creepy mask. Blue picked up the mask in glee and exclaimed that he now has something to wear for Halloween. As he put it on, Hat Kid was in the background holding Tetra's sunglasses. She makes a comment about Tetra evidently streaking again before she is knocked over by the sheer force excreted as the mask fused with Blue. Blue was now in an different form. He looked at himself before passing out. Back at Rosy's apartment, Link brought Tetra home after the incident, waiting for her to put on some clothes. After Tetra cracks a joke at Link's expense, he digs around in his pockets to ensure that all of his belongings made it back with him. Turns out, his mask didn't. This upsets Link, leading him to scream to the heavens. Link proceeds to freak out as Tetra finishes getting dressed. Tetra attempts to calm him down by volunteering to join him to find his mask. Link didn't budge, leading to Tetra to search for the mask herself. She changes into a hiker outfit, telling Link she was heading out. After walking down a block, Tetra became overwhelm with how the mask could be anywhere. As she does, Mario attempts to scoot Tetra from the front of his house. Due to Tetra being focused on whining about her situation, she didn't hear him. Mario proceeds to keep yelling at her until he gets frustrated at her refusal to listen. Trivia * Originally, this episode was going to be a remake of an older video that detailed when Rosy first met Tetra. * This is the first time Tetra is seen without her sunglasses. * Jack was suppose to be a major villain during the entire series. * The episode was going to be longer, where Jack decides to break into Rosy's apartment while Tetra and Hat Kid are in it alone. * The scene where Tetra meets Jack was going to be darker, being cut as it was decided to be too dark. * The original ending to this episode would've seen Tetra and Hat Kid's plan to lure Jack into a date work, leading to Jack to be arrested by Ido. Jack would eventually break out and target Tetra later on in the series. However, this was decided against as it was felt that this ending would have no major impact besides Blue now being Fierce Deity Link. So an ending that shakes up the entire show was decided on instead.